pikmin_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Olimar
Capitan Olimar, chiamato semplicemente Olimar (キャプテン・オリマー) è il protagonista principale di Pikmin, Pikmin 2 ed Hey! Pikmin e personaggio importante di Pikmin 3. Appare come personaggio giocabile in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. per 3DS/Wii U e Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. È un dipendente della Hocotate Trasporti, società del pianeta Hocotate. È un astronauta veterano, il primo Hocotatiano a scoprire il pianeta PNF-404 dove incontrerà i Pikmin. È il miglior impiegato della sua compagnia, e possiede una navicella personalizzata: la S.S. Dolphin. È padre di famiglia, con moglie e due figli (un ragazzo e una ragazza) e padrone di un cucciolo chiamato Bulbie. In alcune sue note viene detto in modo non esplicito che i suoi genitori sono morti. Aspetto Fisico Olimar è un uomo dall'età non confermata (sui 40 anni) d'altezza media per gli standard del suo pianeta. Olimar viene sempre visto in tuta spaziale, quindi con l'elmetto (che ha un'antenna). Olimar ha orecchie a punta e, come tutti sul suo pianeta, un naso sproporzionatamente grande. I suoi occhi appaiono sempre chiusi, ma quando viene strattonato (specialmente nella saga di Super Smash Bros.) o è sopreso li spalanca. La sua bocca, quando non parla, rimane semi aperta. Sulla testa ha un ciuffo di capelli castani. Apparizioni Pikmin Olimar appare per la prima volta nel primo Pikmin. È un astronauta esperto, dipendente meritevole della Hocotate Trasporti, un'azienda che prende il nome dal suo pianeta Hocotate. Durante gli eventi di Pikmin, Olimar sta facendo una viaggio di vacanza con la sua S.S. Dolphin, fino a quando non tampona un asteroide. A causa dell'impatto la navicella precipita verso un pianeta sconosciuto, perdendo pezzi che si sparpagliano sul pianeta. Olimar riesce a sopravvivere alla caduta, ma non può far ripartire la navicella. Inoltre scopre che sul pianeta c'è un gas per lui letale, l'ossigeno, e che il suo sistema di supporto può resistere solo 30 giorni prima di spegnersi. Olimar si sente ormai perduto, però, a pochi passi dalla navicella, scopre una strana struttura che assomiglia ad una cipolla con delle gambe. Proprio per questa somiglianza decide di chiamarla Cipolla. Appena si avvicina, la Cipolla rilascia un seme che si va a piantare nel terreno. Dopo pochi secondi, questo seme cresce lasciando spuntare una foglia. Olimar, attratto dai movimenti della foglia, decide di raccoglierlo e vede uscire una strana creatura rossa con il naso a punta. Poichè la creatura, ibrido tra animale e vegetale, gli ricorda un ortaggio del suo pianeta chiamato carota PikPik, Olimar la chiama Pikmin. Il Pikmin inizia a seguire Olimar ovunque vada; lui prova dunque a lanciarlo su alcuni fiori nelle vicinanze. Il Pikmin attacca il fiore e ne ricava un gettone rosso che porta alla Cipolla. Con il seme, la Cipolla produce altri semi di Pikmin. Olimar inoltre impara a richiamare i Pikmin con il fischietto della sua tuta. Con queste tecniche, Olimar riesce a creare 10 Pikmin che usa per spostare uno scatolone. Dietro questo, trova la parte più importante della navicella: il Motore; e grazie ad esso Olimar può lasciare la superficie del pianeta per la notte (ma non uscire dalla sua atmosfera) seguito dalla Cipolla con dentro i Pikmin. Olimar inizia dunque a esplorare il pianeta. Durante le sue esplorazioni alla ricerca dei 29 pezzi mancanti Olimar trova altre due varianti di Pikmin: giallo e blu. Usando le diverse abilità delle tre tipologie di Pikmin, Olimar dovrà cercare le parti della sua S.S. Dolphin. Il gioco ha tre finali che dipendono dai pezzi ritrovati nel corso del gioco: in due di essi Olimar riesce a tornare a casa, ma nel terzo Olimar non trova abbastanza pezzi per lasciare il pianeta e i Pikmin lo salvano facendolo diventare uno di loro. Si sa che il terzo finale non è canonico perchè Olimar torna in Pikmin 2. Pikmin 2 Primo Debito Durante l'inizio di Pikmin 2, Olimar è appena tornato dall'esperienza del primo gioco. Purtroppo appena atterra ha un'orribile notizia: in sua assenza la compagnia per cui lavora ha contratto un debito a causa di un problema di spedizione della nuova recluta Louie. Per ripagare una parte del debito il Presidente della Hocotate Trasporti ha dovuto vendere la navicella di Olimar; rimangono ancora però 10100 Piklari (moneta in uso equivalente del dollaro americano) da ripagare. Sembra tutto perduto, ma ad un tratto ad Olimar cade un tappo di bottiglia che aveva preso sul pianeta dei Pikmin. La Navicella della Hocotate Trasporti analizza l'oggetto e scopre che ha un valore di ben 100 Piklari. Il presidente convinto che il pianeta abbia altri tesori di valore come quello manda Olimar e Louie sul pianeta. Durante l'esplorazione Olimar torna alle zone visitate le volte recenti e scopre due nuove specie di Pikmin: il Pikmin Viola e il Pikmin Bianco. Alla fine, dopo aver visitato anche numerose grotte, Olimar riuscirà a ripianare il debito per tornare a casa. Tuttavia una volta tornato su Hocotate si accorgerà dell'assenza di Louie. Il presidente decide di allora di tornare con Olimar sul pianeta a cercarlo, e nel frattempo cercare altri tesori per arricchire la compagnia. Con l'aiuto dei Pikmin riusciranno a trovare Louie per tornare finalmente a casa. Durante il gioco Olimar scriverà degli appunti riguardo gli oggetti che troverà. In molti di questi appunti Olimar parla in modo abbastanza nostalgico della sua vita privata. Riceverà inoltre lettere dai familiari, o anche dai familiari di Louie e del Presidente. Pikmin 3 Secondo Debito Durante Pikmin 3 Olimar (insieme a Louie) torna su PNF-404 perchè a causa del presidente la compagnia è caduta di nuovo in bancarotta (come detto da lui stesso nel primo dei cinque appunti segreti). Durante il suo terzo viaggio sul pianeta riceve nuovamente aiuto dai Pikmin, ma quando arriva nella Torre Dedalo viene assalito da una strana creatura, il Plasma Blob. I suoi appunti sono sparsi in giro per il pianeta, ed è proprio grazie ad essi che Alph, Brittany e Charlie scoprono della sua esistenza. I tre astronauti di Koppai cercano Olimar perchè, come scritto in uno dei suoi appunti, ha preso la chiave d'attivazione della loro navicella, la S.S. Drake. Alla fine del gioco i tre riusciranno a trovarlo e a salvarlo, dopo averlo confuso con Louie, che era scappato al rapimento di Olimar. In uno degli appunti di Olimar del gioco, egli scrive di avere intenzione di ricomprare la Dolphin poichè la navicella datagli dalla Hocotate Trasporti non rispecchia le capacità di un esperto. Hey! Pikmin Olimar torna nuovamente come protagonista nel capitolo per 3DS. La trama del gioco riprende diversi aspetti dal primo Pikmin: durante un viaggio, Olimar e la sua navicella (la S.S. Dolphin 2) tamponano un asteroide e cadono su un pianeta sconosciuto. Nell'atterraggio un pezzo della navicella e tutto il carburante, il Luminum viene perso. Olimar scopre tuttavia che gli oggetti del pianeta possono essere trasformati in carburante, inizia quindi una ricerca di Luminum per far ripartire la sua navicella. Durante le ricerche scopre che anche su questo pianeta esistono i Pikmin, dalle stesse caratteristiche di quelli di PNF-404. Usando quindi i Pikmin indigeni, inizia ad esplorare il pianeta ed a trovare abbastanza Luminum per tornare a casa. Attraversando ben 9 aree e incontrando nemici vecchi e nuovi, Olimar riesce a ritrovare il pezzo mancante. Appena avrà abbastanza Luminum (se non ce lo ha già) saluterà i Pikmin per tornare indietro a Hocotate. Olimar in questo gioco ha una tuta molto più debole: veleno, fuoco ed elettricità lo feriscono e non può ottenere potenziamenti. In compenso, ora può muoversi più agilmente in acqua, nuotando, senza camminare semplicemente sul fondo delle pozze. Olimar inoltre ottiene il "Jetpack", con cui può fluttuare in aria alcuni secondi; ottenendo Luminum, potrà aumentare il tempo con cui si può librare in aria. Amiibo Incredibile! Una statua dedicata a me! Mi sento onorato e al contempo un po' turbato. La Dolphin 2, invece, si sente offesa per non essere stata raffigurata. Chi potrà mai essere l'artista di una rappresentazione tanto fedele? Nintendo Land Olimar e i suoi Pikmin appaiono nel gioco Nintendo Land, nel minigioco Avventura dei Pikmin. Il giocatore con il gamepad giocherà nei panni di Olimar mentre gli altri quattro nei panni dei Pikmin. Olimar in questo gioco ha a disposizione 5 Pikmin (che non sono altri come gli altri giocatori) tra gialli rossi e blu; nei livelli master ottiene poi l'abilità di scegliere i colori. Se prende abbastanza nettare può ottenere un totale di 10 e poi 20 Pikmin. Olimar può eseguire piccoli salti facenda una linea con lo stilo sul gamepad. Senza qualcuno che interpreti Olimar andare avanti è impossbile, poichè serve il suo fischietto per attivare delle piattaforme. Super Smash Bros. Melee Olimar appare come trofeo insieme ai suoi Pikmin (che ne hanno anche uno separato). Per sbloccarlo bisogna avere un file di gioco di Pikmin. Olimar: The main character of the game Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his spaceship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin.; tradotto Il personaggio principale del gioco Pikmin, Capitan Olimar si schianta su un pianeta misterioso dopo dei malfunzionamenti della sua navicella. Per andarsene deve recuperare i pezzi della sua navicella rotta, però l'atmosfera del pianeta è velenosa per Olimar. Ha dunque bisogno dell'aiuto dei Pikmin nativi. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Olimar fa il suo debutto nella serie Super Smash Bros. nel terzo capitolo della saga. Ha anche un suo stage, Pianeta Remoto. Olimar è un personaggio molto unico nel suo genere. Metà del suo moveset è basato sui Pikmin, che estrae dal terreno. Può estrarne un massimo di 6, tra colori scelti in modo casuale tra rosso, giallo, blu, bianco e viola; tuttavia il paesaggio dove vengono estratti condiziona il colore di Pikmin che potrebbe uscire. Tutti i Pikmin hanno abilità uniche: il Rosso resiste al fuoco, ha prese deboli adatte per le combo e infligge poco più danno di altri Pikmin; il Giallo resiste all'elettricità, può essere lanciato in modo verticale ed ha hitboxes più grandi; il Blu può nuotare, è poco più difensivo di altri Pikmin ed ha delle prese più forti; il Bianco è veloce ma non molto fragile, infligge poco danno se usato direttamente ma può essere pericoloso quando lanciato sul nemico; il Viola infine è più forte e resistente di tutti gli altri Pikmin ma anche il più lento, ha anche lui prese deboli e se lanciato non si attacca al nemico ma lo lancia (causa knockback). Olimar è anche abbastanza conosciuto per la Solomar una sfida dove i giocatori lo usano senza attacchi con i Pikmin. Olimar ha un recupero debole ove usa i suoi Pikmin per attaccarsi al bordo: più Pikmin ha con sè più è lungo il raggio della mossa. Olimar viene usato per tenere lontano il nemico infliggendo danni dalla distanza. Il suo fischietto (speciale verso il basso) ha un effetto di invincibilità per pochi attimi. Nello Smash finale di Olimar, detto Notte di Olimar, l'astronauta sale sulla sua navicella mentre dei Coleti attaccano i nemici a terra, che possono poi essere abbattuti da Olimar usando la sua navicella per schiantarsi sullo scenario. Inoltre Olimar è programmato senza voce; a fare effetti sonori sono i Pikmin. Emissario del Subspazio Olimar non ha un ruolo molto importante per la trama. Appare per la prima volta mentre sta cercando di abbattere un ROB gigante con i suoi Pikmin. Il ROB riesce a liberarsi facilmente uccidendoli quasi tutti. Olimar sembra spacciato, ma all'improvviso arriva Capitan Falcon che distrugge il robot con un Falcon Punch. I due si fanno strada tra i nemici tranquillamente, fino a quando non arrivano ad una cascata dove vedono Diddy Kong lottare contro i manichini per liberare Donkey Kong. Falcon decide di aiutarlo, quindi prende Olimar (riluttante) e si butta sulla nave volante. I quattro battono le orde di nemici e poi entrano nel passaggio dentro la cascata. Il gruppo entra in una base segreta dove trovano e aiutano Pikachu e Samus a lottare contro i ROB. Per ordine di Ganondorf i ROB attivano le bombe per risucchiare l'isola galleggiante, ma il loro capo cerca di ribellarsi a Ganon. Controllati da Ganon i ROB lo attaccano bruciando le sue vesti e rivelando che anche lui è un R.O.B.. R.O.B. si unisce al gruppo, però non riescono a fermare i nemici e devono scappare con la Blue Falcon. Ridley cerca di fermarli, ma viene respinto. Il gruppo allora si riunisce con tutti gli altri e insieme attaccano la base di Master Hand (controllato da Tabuu). Competitivo Nel competitivo, Olimar ha ottenuto risultati notevoli. Inizialmente valutato come personaggio mediocre, Olimar ha scalato le classifiche arrivando a piazzarsi terzo. Olimar ha uno stile difensivo, basato sulla pressione data dai Pikmin. I riflettori possono dare problemi ad Olimar a causa del fatto che le sue mosse più forti sono considerate proiettili; un altro suo problema sono i personaggi con alto movimento aereo, in cui lui non è una cima. Trofei Olimar, i suoi Pikmin, Louie, il presidente, alcune creature e il suo Smash Finale sono rappresentati in dei trofei. Olimar: Olimar è un esploratore spaziale al soldo della Hocotate Trasporti. Dopo un atterraggio di fortuna su uno strano pianeta, incontra gli esseri misteriosi conosciuti come Pikmin, che lo aiutano a recuperare i pezzi della sua astronave e a ripartire. Al suo ritorno, trova il suo datore di lavoro sull'orlo della bancarotta e viene rispedito nel mondo di Pikmin insieme al collega Louie per saldare i debiti della società. Notte di Olimar: Lo Smash finale di Olimar. L'astronave atterra, Olimar prende a bordo la Cipolla con tutti i Pikmin e parte per le stelle. In Pikmin, le varie forme di vita diventano attive e violente di notte, rendendo pericoloso restare a terra. Ecco perchè, di notte, Olimar recupera le Cipolle e parte. Questa mossa distrugge la cornice di gioco. Super Smash Bros. per 3DS/Wii U Olimar torna come personaggio giocabile anche nel quarto capitolo della saga. Riceve numerose limitazioni rispetto alla versione Brawl, ma anche certi vantaggi. Ora può portare solo 3 Pikmin alla volta che vengono scelti con un ordine preciso: rosso, giallo, blu, bianco, viola, rosso. L'ordine rende le combo più facili e meno basate sul caso, ma il basso numero di Pikmin lascia Olimar più scoperto. I Pikmin singolarmente tengono caratteristiche uguali al capitolo precedente, eccezion fatta per il danno causato con il lancio che (bianchi a parte) ora è 1% invece di 2% rendendolo molto meno efficace ma comunque utile. I Pikmin sono dei proiettili particolari: possono bloccare gli altri proiettili con il loro corpo (se separati da Olimar) e anche resistere al danno se dell'elemento a cui sono invulnerabili. Se i Pikmin sono attaccati al nemico possono impedirgli di lanciare proiettili, bloccandoli prima che escano fuori, lasciando essi scoperti ad attacchi di Olimar. Infine i Pikmin possono passare oltre certi corpi come lo Sfavilotto di Rosalinda e l'albero di Abitante. I Pikmin sono comunque proiettili però e in quanto essi sono comunque soggetti all'azione di riflettori e altre mosse come il morso di Wario. Olimar ha in questo gioco un nuovo recupero: due Pikmin Alati lo prenderanno e lo trasporteranno verso l'alto. Più Pikmin ha più gli Alati avranno difficoltà nel trasporto. I Viola rendono il recupero di Olimar più difficile. È possibile manovrare su e giù il recupero, ma se hanno due o più Pikmin è rischioso. In strane occasioni i Pikmin seguiranno Olimar mentre recupera senza bisogno di essere trasportati. Come tutti i personaggi del cast, Olimar possiede un suo Amiibo, entrato in commercio nell'estate 2016. Nell'amiibo ci sono anche tre Pikmin (rosso, giallo e blu) intorno a lui. Competitivo Olimar, a causa del suo bilanciamento, è sceso molto a livello competitivo, diventando poco usato. Tuttavia alcuni giocatori di alto livello, specialmente il giocatore giapponese Shuton, sono riusciti a rendere pubblico il suo potenziale. È classificato 21º, circa a metà lista ©. Olimar è svantaggiato contro personaggi veloci come Fox o Sheik. La sua abilità di bloccare proiettili lo aiuta invece con personaggi come Mewtwo o Samus, con potenti proiettili a disposizione. Trofei Olimar: Astronauta provetto impiegato della Hocotate Trasporti, in questo gioco Olimar si allea ancora con i Pikmin per unirsi alla lotta. Senza di loro non ha molte risorse, quindi deve sempre averne pronta una scorta. Fa' attenzione perché, a seconda del colore, i Pikmin hanno caratteristiche diverse: impara a sfruttarle tutte a dovere. Olimar (alternativo): I Pikmin non servono solo ad attaccare. Prova a lanciarli contro delle scatole: le afferreranno e te le porteranno indietro, colpendo i nemici lungo la strada. Inoltre, un Pikmin lanciato con il giusto tempismo può fermare un attacco in carica o diretto contro di te. Non dimenticare di rimpiazzare i Pikmin, una volta usati. Notte di Olimar: Sul pianeta dei Pikmin, le creature autoctone diventano abbastanza violente al calare della sera, quindi Olimar si rifugia in orbita tutte le notti. E il suo Smash finale funziona in modo simile: Olimar decolla a bordo della fidata Dolphin, poi arrivano le bestiacce che si occupano degli altri personaggi. Quando Olimar torna, assicurati che atterri, ehm... in sicurezza! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Olimar torna insieme a tutti i combattenti nel capitolo per Nintendo Switch, insieme anche ad Alph come costume. È più veloce della sua controparte di Smash 4, poichè il gioco è stato reso più veloce in generale. Non ha subito molti cambiamenti, solo due sostanzialmente: ora il suo casco si frantuma quando viene colpito da un attacco forte (ma si ripara subito, quindi è solo un effetto visivo) e la sua presa è stata cambiata. Ora la presa utilizza tutti i Pikmin se va a segno (in un modo simile a come i Pikmin trasportano gli oggetti), ma l'effetto della presa dipende dal Pikmin che è stato mandato all'inizio: quindi se Olimar usa un Pikmin Rosso per la presa, questa avrà le caratteristiche del Rosso (debole nelle prese). Olimar può colpire i nemici con dei pugni mentre i Pikmin lo trattengono. Olimar inoltre possiede come tutti i personaggi giocabili uno Spirito combattente. Camei Olimar sarebbe dovuto comparire in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga nel bar. Avrebbe dovuto assaggiare uno dei caffè preparati da Mario e Luigi, confondendo quest'ultimo per una bestia ed attaccandolo con i Pikmin. Sarebbe stata la sua unica apparizione in un gioco con grafiche 16-bit. Olimar appre come skin per Mario (grafica classica) in Super Mario Maker. Può essere sbloccato usando il suo Amiibo di Smash Bros., e sparisce quando viene colpito. Ha delle musiche e dei suoni personali o anche condivisi con i Pikmin che hanno una loro skin a parte. Galleria OlimarSm4shFox.jpeg|Olimar in un'immagine ufficiale mentre esegue un attacco smash su Fox. OlimarSm4shLinkPit.jpeg|Olimar mentre usa un attacco smash verso il basso contro Link e Pit. OlimarSuperstarSaga.png|Olimar nel modo in cui doveva apparire in Superstar Saga. OlimarLouieArtwork.jpeg|Olimar e Louie in un artwork di Pikmin 2. OlimarBrawl2.jpeg|Olimar in Brawl con i suoi Pikmin dietro. OlimarTrofeoBrawl.jpeg|Il trofeo di Olimar in Brawl. OlimarBrawl.png|Apparizione di Olimar nell'Emissario del Subspazio. Olimar2D.png|Rappresentazione 2D di Olimar. OlimarHeyPikminArtwork.png|Artowrk di Olimar per Hey! Pikmin. OlimarFinaleLouie.png|Olimar durante la scena finale di Pikmin 3, con Louie a lato. OlimarEstrazioneArtwork.jpeg|Artwork di Olimar che estrae un Pikmin. OlimarLancioArtwork.jpeg|Artwork di Olimar che lancia un Pikmin. OlimarPiantato.png|Artwork di Olimar con un Pikmin piantato nel terreno. OlimarPikmin3Svenuto.jpeg|Olimar svenuto durante Pikmin 3. OlimarNavicellaFilmato.png|Olimar durante l'inizio di Pikmin. PikminRaccolta.jpeg|Olimar mentre raccoglie un Pikmin in un artwork. OlimarSmash.png|Artwork di Olimar su Smash 4. OlimarUltimate2.jpeg|Olimar su Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Curiosità *Il nome Olimar, in giapponese Orima, è un anagramma del nome Mario. Allo stesso modo Louie deriva da Luigi. **Olimar condivide alcune caratteristiche con Mario, come il grosso naso a patata. *Secondo il Diario di Bordo, Olimar era un addetto alle riparazioni prima di diventare capitano. *Al contrario di altri personaggi che dovevano fare un cameo in M&L:SS, Olimar non aveva un testo specializzato. *Uno strumento importante di Super Paper Mario, l'Elmetto, è tale e uguale all'elmetto di Olimar. *Olimar cambia di peso in ogni gioco della serie: nel primo pesa 4 Pikmin, nel secondo pesa 1 Pikmin mentre nel terzo ne pesa 5. *Solitamente quando i Pikmin portano un cadavere alla Cipolla, questo diventa dei semi normali di Pikmin. Nel finale negativo del primo gioco però Olimar diventa un ibrido tra Pikmin e Hocotatiano. Questo probabilmente perchè non era morto, ma incosciente. **In'' Pikmin 3'' c'è un riferimento a questo finale in uno degli appunti lasciati da Olimar, dove sognava di essere portato alla Cipolla dai Pikmin dopo una ferita in combattimento. *Nella descrizione del trofeo del suo Smash Finale, la Navicella di Hocotate Trasporti viene chiamata Dolphin. *In Pikmin 2 Olimar è doppiato da Kazumi Totaka. Categoria:Capitani Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Capitani di Pikmin (gioco) Categoria:Capitani di Pikmin 2 Categoria:Capitani di Pikmin 3 Categoria:Capitani di Hey! Pikmin Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin (gioco) Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 2 Categoria:Elementi di Pikmin 3 Categoria:Elementi di Hey! Pikmin Categoria:Elementi di Nintendo Land Categoria:Elementi di Super Smash Bros. Categoria:Hocotatiani Categoria:Spiriti (Smash Bros.)